gremlinsfandomcom-20200223-history
Earl
|location= |bio= |poll= I like Earl... the mogwai ! the gremlin ! |voiced_by=Howie Mandel }} Earl spawned from Gizmo as a Mogwai. After eating past midnight, it became a gremlin. Gremlins '84 As Mogwai Earl was created when Billy took a mogwai to the local science teacher Mr. Hanson. There, he poured water on the mogwai, thus, creating Earl. Earl was originally more playful and nicer than the other mogwais created, he even played with other mogwai and was not all mean, unlike the other Mogwais. Mr. Hanson's way of getting information from the mogwai was to take blood samples from the little guy, which made sweet Earl lust for something, and that something was revenge. Lust for Revenge That night Mr. Hanson performed some more tests on Earl while eating a sandwich. Mr. Hanson notices it is getting late and decides to go home, leaving the sandwich with a betrayed Earl. The mogwai wants all the torture to stop, so he reaches for the sandwich, using the tinfoil it is wrapped in to pull it towards his cage. He says, "Yum Yum" when he grabbed the sandwich, the common phrase that evil Mogwai and Gremlins say when finding something good to eat. The next day Earl begins his metamorphosis, something which thrills Mr. Hanson. Pete Fountaine discovers the cocoon with Mr. Hanson explaining it is the pupa stage. Right at the end of a science lesson, Earl hatches and comes out of his cocoon. Mr. Hanson lets his class go home since the bell rang and afterwards, he goes to the nearest phone to call Billy and tell the young man about the newly hatched cocoon. As Gremlin Mr. Hanson goes back to his classroom and get a candy bar for Earl, he wants the newly hatched creature to come out so he can take a look at him. He asks, "You're still not mad about that blood tests, are you?", meaning Mr. Hanson knew that Earl did not like the blood tests. Mr. Hanson notices Earl was under a desk so he put the candy bar under there and heard chewing noises. He is lulled in to thinking that Earl is pleased with him again, until Earl attacks him. Billy gets there to see Mr. Hanson, but it is too late. Roy Hanson had been killed by Earl, who has stuck a needle in his butt in an act of revenge against the teacher. The needle was the same blood test needle that Mr. Hanson injected into Earl, as he's way of showing him how it felt. He then takes a red apple from Mr. Hanson's desk, spitting it out as Billy watches. Billy looks over the desk behind which Earl was hiding, and sees that the creature had escaped through a vent. Billy goes for the phone, but Earl quickly scratched Billy's hand with his claws before he could reach the phone. Billy quickly goes to get a band aid for himself in the school infirmary, when Earl pops out of the cabinet and spooks him. Earl then leaves through another vent. When Billy calls his mom to warn her about the other gremlins Earl breaks the phone wire and causing the line to go dead, Billy then quickly heads home to save his mother, Earl isn't seen again for the rest of film. Is unknown what happened to him afterwards. He may have been inside the movie theatre with the rest of Stripe's horde when it blew up. Trivia *It is possible that Earl had chosen to be an Eternal, but Mr Hanson's test made him thirsty for revenge, giving him motive as a Gremlin. *Earl was the first gremlin to be seen on screen (though very briefly). *Revealed in the cast commentary of the film, Earl is supposably voiced by Howie Mandel who also voiced Gizmo. *He likes to eat sandwiches and glass, but he hates apples. (When Earl took out an apple from the desk and bit it, he spit it out) *It is possible Earl didn't know that eating after midnight would transform him into a gremlin. *It is confirmed in the novelization of the film that Billy killed Earl with a fire-extinguisher. *Earl is the third mogwai or gremlin to talk in the film, after Gizmo and the mogwai that spawned him, who can be heard saying "uh oh," when Billy poured a drop of water on him. *Earl is the only known gremlin in the film that was neither shown nor mentioned to have been killed. *It is possible that he appears in the lego dimension in the quest for lost mogwai. Gallery Category:Mogwai Category:First batch mogwai Category:Eternal Category:Deceased